doll_eyefandomcom-20200223-history
Mystery Burns
Mystery is an Oriental Shorthair cat that is planned to be the main antagonist of Doll Eye. He is an old Original Character of Sleepykinq. He could also possibly be considered as the channel's official mascot. He suffers from a fictional illness that turns his organs black, along with many other effects. Appearance Mystery is a tall purple cat with a beard. He has a white chest and face, and both of his ears have two darker shades of purple stripes on them. He has black eyebrows, and his left eye is a doll eye that's colored green with an X in the middle, while his right eye is blue. The sclera of his 'eyes' are yellow. He has a long tail with darker shades of purple stripes and long, dark purple hair. He wears a ragged lab coat with his belt on top of it, a grey crop top with multiple stains as well, a torn red tie, black gloves, black jeans, and black shoes. As a child, he wore short black overalls, a white buttoned long-sleeved shirt with a black bow tie and black shoes. Both of his eyes were still present, unlike him as an adult. His hair was also tied in a ponytail. Before the trauma, he looked like a mix between Mystery and Jeremy, but he wore a long black tuxedo with several purple buttons, a purple bowtie, a black top hat with a purple stripe, long black slacks, and black shoes. He also has long hair with sideburns, fake eyelashes with black mascara, and black nails. Personality |-|Mystery= Mystery most of the time, has a smile on his face and maintains a highly energetic and happy personality. He tends to be really childish, loud, and silly most of the time. He often uses "childish" terms to describe things, often repeating his signature laugh; "Hee Hoo". He likes to act innocent in front of others. This part of his personality is often called as his first layer. The second layer of his personality though is much more different. He completely disregards personal space and he's extremely perverted. He tends to talk about sexual topics regardless of other's feelings. He's egotistical and he's looking for attention most of the time whether it's negative or positive. He likes to act dominant and smart. He also seems to even get sexual satisfaction from violence towards him as suggested in a drawing of Sleepykinq. Mystery seems to get sexual pleasure from physical harm towards him He can be violent at times but not extremely violent. His third layer is where he snaps, thinks he doesn't need to use his first two layers, or because of lies (As he has big disliking of lies and liars.) , it can be sudden too. Usually this side of him doesn't come out unless he doesn't care about giving a certain impression anymore. He manipulates others and messes with their minds. He drives people to suicide as he manipulates them to the point where they're mentally exhausted or slowly torture them physically. He doesn't like instantly killing off his victims, he wants to see them struggle to stay alive. Mystery's methods of killing his victims Once the victim's dead, he does many things to the corpse. He wants to get what he wants and usually what he wants isn't particularly good. His final layer, the fourth layer, is rarely seen by others. This is mostly because he only shows this layer when he's alone or when he has given up. He lacks the ability to feel emotions so he is seen with a blank, emotionless face most of the time. Because of multiple tragedies he faced earlier on in his life. He no longer fakes his emotions because he doesn't want to anymore. Because he cannot feel extreme emotions, he has an intense desire to feel something. So he uses pain, sex, and sugar as a method to feel anything. He's highly addicted to these three things as it's the easiest way for him to feel. |-| Jeremy (Childhood) = Jeremy is often very serious when it comes to talking with other people and is not afraid to show to others what he thinks of certain topics. Jeremy rarely expresses emotions or even feel emotions. Jeremy is also very cautious because he is not very fond of social interaction and sees other people as a possible threat to him. Jeremy is also highly obedient to his parents, and he doesn't want to be defined as a rebel. Even though it might not be evident, he cares about the people he is close to. He doesn't want to disappoint them and tries to cheer them up if possible. Jeremy is also interested in photography and likes to take pictures of different things. He wants to be a model like his mother, Lilly, but Arthur doesn't want to hear about it for unknown reasons. Early Life Mystery had an unusual childhood, rarely going outside of his house and rarely interacting with people. He never had any friends, excluding Mago, a doll that was given to him by his parents. He had developed an unusual attachment to the doll and started treating the doll as an actual person. His parents were also highly strict, telling him that watching television was bad, freedom was dangerous, and other statements that highly impacted his social behavior. Jeremy's parents were also highly strict Possibly later on in his life, people started telling him to smile more since Jeremy rarely smiled. His parents greatly cared about image, and by seeing his doll, Mago, always smiling, he started to do the same. He started to smile most of the time even if he didn't have a reason to. Jeremy's early life However, at some point, his father, Arthur, started abusing him and Lilly by locking him in his room for prolonged times until he was allowed to go out, and verbally abusing him whenever Arthur was disappointed in him. He had developed his claustrophobia due to his father locking him up in his room repeatedly. He had started to hate and fear his father at the same time because of his abusive behavior, which is most likely the reason why he hates his father and stays away from him even at current day. It's estimated that he "snapped" at one point in his life where he started to rebel against his parent's orders and develop a mentally unstable state. Currently, he lives in an abandoned hospital with Mago. Relationships Rex Cryex Rex is Mystery's husband, both Rex and Mystery adore each other and treasure each other. Both also like to make each other happy and give gifts to each other. Mystery is very protective around Rex and considers Rex as his territory, Mystery also often teases Rex by doing several things that sexually trigger Rex. Mystery also claims that if Rex never existed, Mystery would never find happiness. However, Mystery is also adulterous committing to other relationships while currently married. It's confirmed that Mystery also frequently watches Rex while he's sleeping, because it helps Mystery sleep faster. Mystery watches Rex sleep. Mago Main Article: Mago Mago is a doll Mystery owns ever since he was young and kept it until now, however, the doll isn't in good condition. He seems to have an obsession with it and previously liked it in a romantic way. Mystery claims that Mago is his best friend and that Mystery is the only one who can hear him. Mago also may have slightly influenced Mystery causing him to drastically change his personality throughout his life. Mystery says that Mago can be rude at times, sometimes calling him names and claiming that he doesn't care about Mystery. Mystery seems to be overprotective over Mago to the point where he doesn't allow anyone else to touch him. Arthur Burns Main Article: Arthur Burns Mystery has a great distaste towards his father, Arthur. It's known that Arthur verbally abused Mystery when he was just a child, causing him to become scared of Arthur. Currently, Mystery tries to forget about Arthur as mentioned in the personality section, he avoids any interaction that involves him and claims that he is evil. Lilly Burns Main Article: Lilly Mystery most likely only interacted with his mother, Lilly, when he was a child. Mystery was always emotionless and insensitive, so Lilly would barely get something back from all the effort used to take care of him and offering the best she could despite business consuming most of her time. Regardless of his emotionless nature, he always felt safe around Lilly. Mystery's relationship with Lilly Jeremy also looked at Lilly as a role model, and he started to inhabit feminine traits. His father, Arthur, highly disapproved of him inhabiting these traits. Trivia * Mystery has a Tumblr ask/roleplay blog ask-mystery-burns ** Mystery also has another ask/roleplay blog but in this one, he is a child. ask-jeremy-burns * Mystery was homeschooled when he was much younger. Mystery was homeschooled when he was much younger. * Mystery is mentally unstable and hallucinates a lot, hallucinations usually contain bright colors/childish imagery fused with extremely disturbing/graphic objects or people. * Mystery has an illness that causes his organs to turn black, and it hurts him a lot. The symptoms can be read in this Tumblr post. * It is said that Mystery had gotten his Claustrophobia from his father Arthur locking him in his room for prolonged times. It is said that Mystery had gotten his Claustrophobia from his father Arthur locking him in his room for prolonged times * In Sleepykinq's Life Letters Meme, there is an unlisted video link hidden in the meme and the bottom of the video description. The video contains a secret message, the message of the video is most likely linked to Mystery, reversing the audio will reveal a message about Anesthesia awareness. The message is taken from A Wikipedia page about Anesthesia Awareness. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anesthesia_awareness#Background *Mystery was taught how to sew at a very young age. Mystery was taught how to sew at a very young age. *Mystery eats bugs, and they appear in his blood. He also eats spider egg sacs, and many of the bugs he eats die inside of him. These bugs also usually exit his body in random openings. *Mystery has several joke nicknames mainly used by fans and sometimes even Sleepykinq himself. Some of the most popular are 'Moisty' and 'Mr. Long Teeth'. *Mystery sometimes gets into arguments with himself. It usually gets aggressive and bloody. *Mystery's handwriting contains hearts replacing periods, and dots in the exclamation points and question marks. He thinks its cute. Mystery's handwriting contains hearts replacing periods, and dots in the exclamation points and question marks. *Mystery doesn't kill people when he knows its inconvenient. *When talking about Arthur, Mystery will pretend like he doesn't know him and avoid the conversation and change the subject. However, if one is to anger him enough, he would resort to murder. *Mystery randomly switches between 3rd and the 1st person at random. Quotes Gallery Mystery Burns MysteryKaoAlfred2019.png|Official "concept" art. MysteryEmotions2019.png|An emotion chart for Mystery. Tumblr_pozgl9flmv1w38tumo1_1280.png Cradss.png Tumblr_phjiarwhEE1w38tumo2_r1_1280.png 8456641f-cea6-4c75-9088-467c04b6d2ab.png Tumblr_pjswd9Rzt31w38tumo1_1280.png 484168e8-4db6-4d10-ac98-0f5e6f2fd57c.png Tumblr_pdcxf3QNmj1w38tumo1_r1_1280.png Tumblr_inline_pcwuy2USRW1udfwwo_1280.png tumblr_inline_p7cd6l4lc81udfwwo_540.png Tumblr_pbxdvsWlmi1w38tumo1_1280.png ss3.png|Mystery with Mago in Sleepykinq's GRRLS meme. tumblr_pafhd3JuZf1w38tumo1_r2_1280.png|Mystery viewed in different angles. Tumblr inline paxpv5hyKM1udfwwo 540.png tumblr_inline_p7c7ssUITB1udfwwo_540.png Tumblr pbb72paLlV1w38tumo1 1280.png Tumblr pd07hsjKBR1w38tumo1 1280.png tumblr_inline_pa2itqfqee1udfwwo_1280.png Mystery_headshot.jpg tumblr_inline_p6s0sldXVO1udfwwo_540.png tumblr_p6u8p0TM7l1w38tumo1_1280.png tumblr_inline_p4og8rUzax1udfwwo_540.png|A concept design for Mystery tumblr_inline_p3aio0iBwb1udfwwo_500.jpg tumblr_inline_p4xmhkImmI1udfwwo_1280.png tumblr_inline_oyme2lFUWX1udfwwo_1280.png|Mystery as he appears in one of Doll Eye's unofficial comic pages. Mys4.png Mys.png Madness by sleepykinq-dbwpm1r.jpg Noodles by sleepykinq-dbomuxi.png a5ed72b32b7e7dc8533781d7df209b37.jpg tumblr_oxmxnfwTqi1w38tumo1_1280.png troublemaker_by_sleepykinq-dbnxfpl.jpg fun_by_sleepykinq-dbjb0yl.jpg Jeremy Burns Jeremylm.png|Jeremy as he appears in Sleepykinq's LITTLE MISTAKE (REMAKE) meme. BYE BYE 3.gif Jeremem.png Tumblr pbxeyi5izS1w38tumo1 1280.png Clstpba-0.png|Jeremy in his room. Tumblr inline pbtiumzkKY1udfwwo 1280.png Clstpba3.png Clstpba2.png Clstpba.png Mpainting.png|A painting of Jeremy. Tumblr_inline_pfciabya9C1udfwwo_540.png Tumblr_pha7kxk6ev1w38tumo1_1280.png MYUMZKQ_-_Imgur.gif|Jeremy in Sleepykinq's HIGHER meme. Tumblr_p76gegNTde1w38tumo4_400.png Tumblr inline oxt4unVpgD1udfwwo 540.png Kiddo mystery.png|An older design for Jeremy. Pastery Burns Tumblr_pnanblLVpi1w38tumo1_1280.png Tumblr_inline_pejp17ku8v1udfwwo_1280.png|Pastery's previous design. Videos BABY HOTLINE MEME REMAKE LITTLE MISTAKE MEME CRADLES MEME TONIGHT MEME I CAN MAKE YOU MEME BYE BYE MEME References Category:Character Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Content Category:Alive